Various sensors are known in which electromagnetic photons are detected by inducing a change in current between a cathode and an anode. Such devices are useful in applications including, but not limited to, flame detection. Some flame detectors, for instance, detect photons and produce a current between an anode and a cathode responsive to such detected photons.
In some applications, the cathode and the anode are packaged in a metallic case. There are several problems with such packaging. One problem is that such a case can interfere with the functioning of the sensor. One way a case can interfere with a sensor is by altering a path between the cathode of the sensor and the anode of the sensor. Such interferences can lead to a decrease in signal fidelity, can upset calibration, and can cause additional operational problems. There is therefore a need to provide a lower cost, robust case which is useful in a wide range of applications and which meets fidelity requirements, calibration precision requirements and/or other operational requirements.